Shouichi Tsugami
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi), also known as Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Agito, Masked Rider Agito), is the main character of the 2001 tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Agito. History His real name is Tetsuya Sawaki (沢木 哲也 Sawaki Tetsuya), the younger brother of Yukina Sawaki whom fell in love with the real Shouichi Tsugami. Yukina and Tsugami participated in a research study conducted by Prof. Nobuyuki Kazaya (Mana's father) on human paranormal abilities. Yukina found herself as the subject for the study as she possessed such capabilities. The two pursued a romantic relationship, but as her powers matured (showing evidence of her awakening as an Agito), she committed suicide. After hearing of his sister's suicide, Tetsuya attempted to contact Tsugami, with his search leading him aboard a ferry called the Akatsuki. Unaware at the time that Tsugami himself had committed suicide, Tetsuya searched for him to no avail. Instead, he discovers the lifeless body of a young man, who eventually reveals himself as the Overlord of Light. The deity, sensing his brother had sent one of his emissaries to the boat, awakened Tetsuya as the second Agito before vanishing, just as the El of Water arrives. The El assaults Tetsuya, sensing his churning power, but just as the final blow was about to be dealt, Tetsuya transformed into Agito for the first time. The ensuing battle ended with Tetsuya being tossed overboard, where he was labeled "lost-at-sea" by the authorities. But, Tetsuya had survived and washed ashore but was left with amnesia. He would be found by a trio of schoolgirls and brought to the hospital to be cared for by Dr. Higashi Kunieda, and going by the name on letter in his possession, he assumed the alias of Shouichi Tsugami, who had died at the time. Now Shouichi, Tetsuya would be placed under Dr. Kunieda's care for some time until he was transferred to Misugi. There he would live a quiet, somewhat normal life, with no cares of whether he'll remember his past or not. That was until the presence of the Jaguar Lord Panthras Letus re-awakened him as Agito. However, Shouichi was in a feral state of mind at the time, attacking G3 only to regain himself before he could land the deathblow. The incident left Shouichi fearful about the changes, but the fact he has a place he belonged to gave him the courage to use his new found power to protect those he befriended, with Mana the only one in the Misugi household to know of Shouichi's transformation. By accident, Shouichi cross paths with Tomoko Miura, one of the Akatsuki's surviving members who later called him to meet her the next day at East Park for the answers he's looking for. However, due to Tomoko being murdered, Shouichi never meets her, resulting in with him being arrested on the charge of her murder until he was eventually cleared when Mana pointed Hikawa to the actual culprit, the Overlord. On the day of Mana's birthday, Shouichi attempts to protect her from the Scorpion Lord Leiurus Acutia, only to be poisoned as a result. Fortunately, he was cured in time and eventually kills the Unknown. Later on, by chance, Shouichi momentarily recovers his memory after his fall into the reservoir during his battle with Gills, recovering a large portion of his memories and facing Tetsuya. The recovered memories were enough for Shouichi to access his Trinity Form but eventually his amnesia returned before he could make any progress. After countless battles, Shouichi would come face-to-face once again with the El of the Water, who stalked him at every juncture. The anxiety and fear of confronting his 'killer' ultimately broke his fighting spirit. But with the help of Mana, Shouichi rekindled his bravery and assumed the ferocious Burning Form and defeat the El. Coping with his constantly evolving powers proved difficult at first. When his old caretaker, Dr. Kunieda, came to pay a visit Shouichi transformed into Agito Burning Form, losing his composure in a fit of rage, and inadvertently attacks Dr. Kunieda. The shame of the accident weighed heavy on Shouichi's soul as he fell into self-loathing, sulking over his actions. But thanks to Dr. Kunieda's tough love, he was able to cast his shame aside and arise to embrace his existence as an Agito. Dr. Kunieda's words served as a reminder to stay true to himself and the value of his life, which gave him the clarity of mind and heart to achieve Shining Form and defeat the Beetle Lord. This new conviction and form would prove essential when the El of the Water returns more powerful than before. Its presence enabled Shouichi to recover his memory and, in their final encounter, finally destroy his nemesis once and for all. After recovering his memory and tells his past and real name to his foster family, Shouichi decides to stay with them and continue to live as Shouichi Tsugami. Everything went smoothly, until Mana tries to ask Shouichi about her dead father, because Shouichi is the last person that her father met before he died. These series of events finally reveal a shocking truth, that Shouichi's sister is the one that killed Mana's father, Nobuyuki Kazaya; though by accident, because she could not control the Agito power. This is leading to Shouichi beginning to doubt the Agito power inside him and making him believe that he should be amnesiac forever. Things keep getting worst when Mana finally begins to hate him, this is finally causes Shouichi to not wanting the Agito power anymore and willingly relinquishing it to the Overlord. Despite this however, Shouichi couldn't let the Lords continue their killings as Ericius Liquor begins to targeting Mana. Shouichi then accidentally gets hit by the Lord’s quill, but was successfully saved by Kino before the wound kills him. Shouichi and the gang arrived at the scene to be confronted by the Overlord who chooses to kill all of them. Mana, who had learned the truth from Ryo, encourages Shouichi to once again fight as Agito, as he runs to the Overlord and able to land a punch on him through Hikawa's aid. Shouichi, along with Ryo and Kino, finally regains their respective powers. And together they defeat the Hedgehog Lord. Sometime after, he bumps into his old cooking teacher, Kuramoto, who offered a job to work in his restaurant. With supernatural murders at a low, Shouichi takes the job under his mentor. While working there, he meets Kana, a distant reclusive young lady who dreams of succeeding as a chef in honor of her father. But Kana begins showing signs of becoming an Agito herself. Unable to comprehend the change, she tries to commit suicide, much like Shouichi's sister. History begins to repeat itself, with Shouichi holding onto Kana for dear life. But just as he is about to give up, Tetsuya Sawaki, the real Shouichi Tsugami and Yukina's resurrected former lover, comes to his aid and helps Shouichi pull Kana to safety; while simultaneously redeeming himself for not saving Yukina from the same fate long ago. The group then shortly confronted by the El of Earth, Shouichi then transforms in front of Kana and pleads he will fight for himself, for humanity and for the Agito's. Continuing to fight the El, Agito is overwhelmed by the Lord in Ground and Burning Form, but able to fatally wound the El in Shining Form. Agito then followed the escaped El and discovers the Overlord, who's trying to kill all humans. He's then overwhelmed by the combined efforts of strengthened El of Earth and El of Wind, by the time both Hikawa and Ryo appears to aid him, Shouichi assumes Agito Shining Form one last time and steps into final battle to reclaim humanity's fate from the Overlord. After easily defeating the El of Earth with the Shining Rider Kick, Agito then continues to attack the Overlord, causing a great explosion with the fate of both are not known. However, Shouichi is proven to be alive. In the series epilogue, Shouichi opens his own restaurant named the Agito. 8 years after the battle against the Lords ended, Shouichi Tsugami returned during the battle against the multiversal organization aiming to conquer every world, Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders, rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. Agito faces several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and eventually defeats the Gurongi Me-Ginoga-De, the Makamou Bakeneko and kicks Queen Ant Lord Formica Regia from a cliff. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Agito joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Shouichi returns to human form and tells Tsukasa that his real journey is only beginning. Afterwards, he leaves alongside the other Riders in a dimensional portal. Personality He is a young man with no memory of his past and is living with the Misugi family. A generous, simple, all around nice guy, Shouichi's ideal life is to just work in his garden and please his foster family. He had a funny habit by addressing someone that he didn't know as Koungouji-san. He fights as Agito due to the Unknown being somewhat tied to his forgotten past. Forms |-|Ground Form= Ground Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 15 tons ** Kicking Power: 15 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 30m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/5s The Ground Form (グランドフォーム Gurando Fōmu) is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Shouichi's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. |-|Storm Form= Storm Form * Rider Height: 195 cm * Rider weight: 95 kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 3 t. (right) ** Kicking Power: 5 t. ** Maximum Jump Height: 50 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 4.5 seconds The Storm Form (ストームフォーム Sutōmu Fōmu) is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shouichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature Storm Halberd (ストー ハルバード 'Sutōmu Harubādo) - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is Halberd Spin (ハルバードスピン Harubādo Supin), whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the Halberd Brake (ハルバードブレイク Harbādo Bureiku). |-| Flame Form= Flame Form * Rider Height: 195 cm * Rider Weight: 95 kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) ** Kicking Power: 7 t. ** Highest Jump: 20 m. ** Top Speed: 100 m. in 5.5 seconds The Flame Form (フレイムフォーム Fureimu Fōmu) is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber (フレイ セイバー Fureimu Seibā), using it in his Saber Slash (セイバースラッシュ Seibā Surasshu) attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger Double Saber Slash (ダブルセイバースラッシュ Daburu Seibā Surasshu) with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use the Saber Brake (セイバーブレイク Seibā Bureiku). |-| Trinity Form= Trinity Form * Rider Height: 195 cm * Rider Weight: 95 kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) ** Kicking Power: 15 t. ** Maximum Jump Height: 50 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 4.5 s. After recovering his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the Trinity Form (トリニティフォー Toriniti Fōmu). This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. His final attacks are Fire Storm Attack (ファイヤーストー アタック Faiyā Sutōmu Atakku), using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot (ライダーシュート Raidā Shūto), a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. |-| Burning Form= Burning Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 25 tons ** Kicking Power: 15 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 15m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6s Burning Form (バーニングフォーム Bāningu Fōmu), known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shouichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shouichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his Burning Rider Punch (バーニングライダーパンチ Bāningu Raidā Panchi) attack. |-| Shining Form= Shining Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 25 tons ** Kicking Power: 45 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 75m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4s Shining Form (シャイニングフォー Shainingu Fōmu), also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. Trivia * Agito's name sometimes spelled as AGITΩ, which was can be seen S.H. Figuarts box. * Shouichi is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider who appeared after the series Secondary Kamen Rider; in this case, G3. * Shouichi is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who is amnesiac and keeps using his amnesiac name instead of his real name, Tetsuya Sawaki, after regaining his memories. * Shouichi is the first Kamen Rider to have gold as the main color in base form. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (MechaZero101)